


Going In Blind

by captainkippen



Series: tumblr oneshots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen
Summary: It's safe to say that TJ is less than enthusiastic about the blind date his friends have set up for him.





	Going In Blind

It took a solid week of listening to Amber beg for TJ to agree to go on the blind date she wanted to set up for him. She had worn him down with her pleading and, admittedly terrible, attempts at bargaining until one day when he had just come in completely exhausted from work he gave in and said yes just so she would let him take a nap in peace. He'd regretted it the second she'd start cheering, and he still regretted it an hour before he had to leave for the dreaded date.

He was stood in front of a mirror trying to remember how you're meant to dress when going out to a restaurant, wondering what kind of sin he must have committed in the past to end up with Amber as a roommate.

“You cannot wear that shirt,” Amber said judgmentally from where she had just poked her head poked around the door. “It doesn't match those pants at all.”

TJ sighed and willed himself not to cave into the urge to throw a shoe at her. “What the fuck am I meant to wear then?” He asked in frustration. “See this is why I don't date.”

“You don't date because your shirt doesn't match your pants?” Amber rolled her eyes and slipped into the room properly to rummage through his dresser.

“No, I don't date because I don't have any clothes to wear on dates. And I don't have any clothes to wear on dates because I don't date! Dating is stupid! Why should I have to dress up fancy just to sit in awkward silence for a couple of hours with a guy I've never met before?”

“Save that sweet talk for tonight, I'm sure it will go down a treat.” She fished out a plain navy t-shirt and threw it at his face. “Wear this with your nice jacket and the black jeans without the holes.”

“Isn't that outfit too casual?”

“Honestly TJ I don't know why you're making such a fuss, I thought you didn't care what this guy thought of you? Besides it's not like the restaurant is all that fancy.”

“This is stupid,” He said, throwing the shirt down on the bed and folding his arms. “I'm not going.”

“Oh yes you are,” Amber said, threateningly. “I promised Andi and Jonah. They worked hard to convince Cyrus to agree to this.”

“Well if he doesn't want to go and I don't want to go then why are we even doing this?”

“Because you're both suckers and you love your friends. Now get dressed, it's rude to be late on a first date.

*

TJ had to hand it to Amber and her friends, they could at least pick a good restaurant. They'd chosen the rustic little Italian place not far from TJ and Amber's apartment that always smelled heavenly when they walked by. He was comforted by the thought that he'd at least get a good meal out of this, even if he did have to suffer through some discomfort to get it.

As he approached the reservation desk he wondered what this Cyrus guy would be like. Last time TJ had let his friends set him up he'd ended up on a date with a guy that stroked TJ's eyebrows and told him they were pretty. It did not give him much faith in Amber's taste in men. She'd mentioned that tonight's wasn't keen on the blind date either, so maybe he would even bother showing up. TJ kind of hoped that was the case - he'd rather be stood up than have somebody touch his eyebrows again.

“Uh, hi. I have a reservation, it's under Goodman?” He asked politely.

The server smiled, checking her list quickly. “Oh yes, there you are. You're at table nine. Right this way, sir.”

“Wait! One second,” He said. “I was just wondering, I'm meant to be meeting a guy. Can you tell me if he's here yet?”

“Hm, I just got on but if you give me a moment I can just have a look around the corner and see?”

“That would be great,” TJ replied, relieved. The server's smile turned sympathetic.

“Blind date?” She guessed.

“Yep and my friends don't have the best taste so let me know if he looks like a serial killer and I'll tip you double.”

“I'll be right back,” She said with a laugh.

True to her word, the server reappeared thirty seconds. She had a knowing look on her face as she made eye contact with TJ.

“I think you're in luck tonight,” she said. “He's here and he definitely  _ doesn't _ look like a serial killer. Would you like me to show you to the table?”

“That would be great, thanks.”

TJ took a moment to thank his lucky stars that Amber wasn't here to witness the small meltdown he had as he turned the corner.

“I know right,” The server murmured, seeing the way his eyes widened.

The guy at the table, Cyrus, was  _ hot _ . Really, genuinely, breathtakingly gorgeous and so TJ's type that it hurt. God, was Amber trying to kill him? What was she playing at? TJ had been prepared for a date with a troll or an antisocial freak of some sort, not with a guy that looked like he'd strolled straight out of a magazine.

“Fuck my life,” He said mostly to himself.

“Good lucky,” The server said, nudging him towards the table.

Cyrus looked up as TJ approached him, managing to knock the wind from his lungs a second time when he saw those beautiful big brown eyes. Amber  _ was  _ trying to kill him.

“Hey, Cyrus right?”

Cyrus stood to shake his hand with a bright smile. “That's me. TJ I'm guessing?”

“The one and only.” The one and only?  _ The one and only?! _ Who introduces themselves as 'the one and only’. Good God, man.

“So you got bullied into coming tonight too?” He said, desperately trying to sound like a normal person. A common disinterest in this date was a pretty good place to start, right? Except… he was no longer that disinterested. Shit.

Cyrus laughed. It was the greatest sound in the world. “Oh yeah, they guilt tripped me for days for this. I can't believe how persistent they are. They kept telling me that 'they just wanted me to be happy’.”

TJ snorted. “Sounds familiar. I thought Amber was gonna explode when I said yes.”

They were interrupted shortly by a waiter coming to take their drinks order, after which they both picked up their menus to browse.

“On the bright side, at least we get good food out of this,” Cyrus said.

“Right? I've been meaning to come here for ages.”

“Me too! It always smells so good when I walk by. I hear their pasta is really good.”

“Is it even possible for pasta to be bad?”

“It is if Jonah makes it. You've met Jonah, right?”

TJ nodded. Jonah was the ex-boyfriend of both Amber and Andi, who were now dating themselves, and the roommate of TJ's old high school friend, Marty.

“I have, he's always talking about you actually. Hard to believe we haven't met before now.”

“I know right, I don't know why they didn't just introduce us at a party or something.”

“Probably 'cause I don't really go to parties,” TJ explained. “Not really my scene. Too loud.”

“I know what you mean,” Cyrus sighed. “The others always drag me out to them. I can never hear what anyone's saying, it's hard to have a conversation when you've gone music playing at full volume and drunk people yelling in your ear.”

It was surprising how easy TJ found it to talk to Cyrus. He  _ never  _ found it this easy to talk to anyone. As Amber liked to remind him fondly, he was not the best communicator on the planet. Still, the evening flew by, and TJ actually found himself enjoying it. By the time they'd finished eating and wandered out of the restaurant into the cool night air, he realised he didn't really want to say goodbye.

“So…” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly rocking back and forth on his heels.

“So…” Cyrus smiled back. “This was fun, actually. I didn't expect it to be fun.”

Relief flooded TJ, at least he wasn't alone in this.

“I had fun too,” he said.

“Would you… I don't know, maybe want to do it again sometime?”

“You'd wanna go out with me again?” Even with Cyrus admitting he'd had a good time, TJ was surprised that he wanted to go out a second time. Huh, he must be a better date than he thought.

“Sure.” He'd be crazy not to agree. Cyrus was pretty much the guy of his dreams. Witty, intelligent and absolutely stunning, and he actually seemed to enjoy TJ's company. How wild. There was only one thing making him hesitate though. “But…”

Cyrus' face dropped in such a way that TJ quickly decided he never ever wanted to make the other man feel sad.

“...can we not tell the others? Like, not never but just not yet.”

“Oh!” The bright smile returned, making TJ grin back involuntarily. “Of course. Can you imagine how smug they'd be that it went well? It would be awful. It can be our little secret.”

“Great.”

“Great!”

They exchanged numbers and TJ left feeling a lot more positive than he'd been at the beginning of the night. Perhaps it was possible that blind dates weren't so bad after all, not that he planned on giving Amber the satisfaction of admitting it out loud. He couldn't wait to go out with Cyrus again.

  
  



End file.
